Viðarr (Vidarr) Orc-bane
=Physical Description= *'Garments/Armor:' As a typical rogue, Viðarr employs the use of dark leather armor. This is complemented by a half-face mask, of similar black leather, that includes a crimson trim. *'Other:' Taller than most of his kind, Viðarr is also more lean and lithe than the average Kal'dorei. Don't let his lean appearance fool you, as he's packed tightly with wiry muscle. Long, midnight blue hair frames a hardened face, silky and wild. His eyes tell or war, and a deep understanding of the world around him. If one were to see beneath his mask, there would be his nose, broken and reset. Beneath that, a moustache, of the same blue. This brutal, ruthless appearance is only amplified by a mouth set in a semi-permanent snarl. One other thing would notice as you peer into the face of this strange elf, is that half of his left ear is missing. It appears to have been roughly hacked off at about halfway. Just below his face, the smooth flesh of his neck is marred by numerous scars that look surgical in origin. Perhaps this is the cause of Viðarr's inability to speak. Further down, the rest of his body is relatively unmarked, and his skin, smooth to the touch. However, a large zoomorphic dragon-knotwork design covers his right arm in black ink, running from his wrist to right shoulder blade. Also, Viðarr possesses several weapons. Chief among them, his swords, Torment and Anguish. There is also the seax, Wolf-fang, which he keeps concealed in his boot. For ranged attacks, he has several shuriken hanging from his belt. From time to time, you may see a small, mechanical yeti toy scampering about behind Viðarr. That would be Tyr, his "best friend" and faithful companion. Believe it or not, the elf actually talks to it (In reality, Viðarr talks to himself in his own mind. A long time in seclusion with nothing but the toy to keep him company has made him slightly insane. Think Tom Hanks and the volleyball in Castaway.). If anything, Tyr would represent Viðarr's conscience and common sense. Obviously, then, they would be at odds constantly, and it's not uncommon to catch the elf glaring or physically abusing the toy. =Personality= Viðarr, if you were to meet him, seems the exact opposite of what a rogue should be. His way of life is built upon honor, perhaps to an extreme point. Often, that honor has left him in much trouble, and even worse, it has almost killed him. This doesn't exactly mean he's "pure and righteous", but he won't achieve anything by what he deems "underhanded" tactics. While he has no qualms about fighting or killing, he does his best to resolve conflicts passively, preferring to use his weapons on those that deserve their agony. With most people, his only form of communication is through sign language. This often leads to misinterpretation by others, or just a complete lack of understanding. If he's lucky, he can stumble across others that speak the soundless language. For the extreme few, he is able to speak to those people through a form of telepathic communication. This was the result of theory that one of his friends, Anthal had come up with. Using the skills of a friendly mage, and the paladin, Anthal, they were able to open Viðarr's mind to telepathic communications. However, in order to speak to the other person, their minds must be willing or ungaurded (This does NOT mean Viðarr can read thoughts, contol others, or attack people via the mind. The most he can do is have a conversation with another through their mind (Done in-game via whispers.).) for him to be able to contact them. Unfortunately, a vast majority of people have some sort of barrier, passive or not, around their minds, which leaves Viðarr unable to clearly communicate with them. If you do have the opportunity to speak to Viðarr, you'll find his words hold much wisdom, gained from a long life, and many experiences. At the same time, the elf can be accused of being mischievous, especially when drinking. Practical jokes, sarcasm, subtle insults, brazen threats are not beyond him when he feels devious and playful. For the most part, however, Viðarr seems to be an extremely serious person, rarely indulging in humor or light-hearted conversation. This may be attributed to things he's currently going through, or just his lack of human contact for a long stretch of time (See history or his backstory on WoWfiction.). Hate is a strong word, and something Viðarr rarely applies to things. It can be said, however, that he -hates- Orcs. Not uncommon for the Kal'dorei, but Viðarr has more personal reasons for such hate. The only race Viðarr shows no mercy for, are the Orcs, and on many occasions, he's been known to kill them indiscriminately, women and children as well. =History= (This was taken from his bio on the Sentinels realm forum.) Viðarr's memories before the Third war are vague, at best, an after effect of his captivity to Warsong Orcs after the initial battles of Ashenvale during the Third war, most likely. What he does remember, is that when approached by the druids, he chose not to enter that sacred profession, and opted instead, to train in the art of silent death. This was because he had never felt the strong connection to nature that so many of his kind did. Viðarr was present when the Orcs discovered the kaldorei race, in the forests of Ashenvale. Taking offense to the Orc lumber gathering project, led by Grom Hellscream, the Sentinel forces attacked without explanation. Viðarr, who had just arrived, offered his assistance in the coming battle. At first, the Night elves, whose appearance startled and confused the Orcs, were winning. However, rallying behind their leader, Grom, the Orcs began to cut a bloody path through the elven forces. Soon, Viðarr found himself alone amidst countless Orcs, and after downing several, was beaten into submission. The poor elf awoke to find himself strapped to a table, battered and beaten. The Orcish interrogators, failed in obtaining the answers they sought from Viðarr, and as punishment, tortured him, and in the process, destroyed his vocal chords, rendering him mute. Viðarr remained captive until an uneasy alliance was formed between the Orcs, Humans, and recently discovered Kaldorei. He was released just in time to participate in the Battle of Mt. Hyjal, that ended in the last minute defeat of Archimonde, and his demonic forces. After the battle, Viðarr disappeared from civilization. To where? Noone knows. But only very recently has the elf reappeared in Elwynn forest. His reason for returning to society is unknown, but it's possible that he seeks to aid in the conflicts to come... (Also, there is a rather lengthy backstory for Viðarr, written over a month and a half. It is posted up in the realm forums, in pieces, so you'll have to do some searching for it. If, however, you don't want to waste all that time, the story in it's entirety is posted on WoWfiction here: http://forums.wowfiction.net/viewtopic.php?id=332 ) (Fantastic pictures courtesy of Rothschild Thundergaurd) Category:Alliance category:Rogue category:Night Elf